


Sama

by Liana_DS



Category: EXO (Band), Super Junior
Genre: Friendship
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2066187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liana_DS/pseuds/Liana_DS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunbae terlahir kembali dalam tubuh hoobae--mungkinkah?</p><p>Kumpulan drabble 100 kata, menghubungkan member Super Junior dengan EXO berdasar urutan umur. </p><p>[Updated fot Kangin-Lay and Han Geng-Kris parts!]</p><p>^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sama

**Author's Note:**

> [Disclaimer] Han Geng, Wu Fan, dan semua karakter dari SM Entertainment bukan milik saya, tetapi milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Plot sepenuhnya dari imajinasi saya dan saya tidak menarik kepentingan komersial apapun dari penulisan FF ini.

Leeteuk sedang memasak ketika bel rumah berbunyi. _Aduh, kue dadarnya hampir matang, nih. Nanti gosong kalau kutinggal menyambut tamu,_ batinnya.

“Xiumin, bisa tolong bukakan pintu?” pinta Leeteuk, membalik kue dadar di penggorengan.

“Baik.”

Pemuda berpipi tembam yang dimintai tolong segera mengenakan jaket tebal, syal, dan topi hangat, tetapi tiba-tiba... Brak! Kyuhyun membanting pintu ruang tamu, membuat angin dingin berhembus ke dalam.

“Whoaaa!” Xiumin buru-buru berjongkok, “K-Kyuhyun- _sunbae_ , d-dingiiin, aku tidak kuat!!!”

“Duh, lama sekali membuka pintu saja! Leeteuk- _hyeong_ , aku diminta Kibum- _hyeong_ membawa ini!”

Leeteuk menggeleng-geleng heran. Kyuhyun sungguh tak sopan. Ia memutar tubuhnya, hendak menceramahi Kyuhyun panjang lebar, sayangnya...

“A-aduh, punggungku!”

      **[Leeteuk dan Xiumin tua.]**

 

Lu Han sakit hati karena dibilang cantik sama Sehun. _Magnae_ kurang ajar. Ia akan buktikan pada Sehun bahwa ia tampan.

Namun, ketika melintasi toilet pria, Lu Han terpaku.

“Cermin, cermin, jawab aku.”

 _Itu suara Heechul-_ sunbae _,_ Lu Han menempelkan telinganya ke daun pintu, penasaran, _Sedang apa dia?_

“Ada orang yang lebih cantik daripada aku? Tunjukkanlah padaku, wahai cermin!”

Untuk alasan yang tak begitu jelas, Lu Han menelan ludah.

“Apa?! Dia ada di balik pintu? Huh, akan kubunuh dia!”

Teriakan yang tiba-tiba dari luar menghentikan Heechul. Pria tinggi itu keluar toilet, tetapi tidak ada siapapun.

“Ish, siapa tadi? Mengganggu latihan aktingku saja.”

      **[Heechul dan Lu Han cantik.]**

  

Kris sebenarnya malas harus menginjakkan kaki lagi di Korea. Tempat itu membawa banyak kenangan, yang pahit ataupun yang manis, tetapi demi _shooting_ film Cina-Korea terbarunya, ia harus rela kembali ke negara ginseng.

Kaki panjang Kris berhenti setibanya ia di lokasi pengambilan gambar.

“Ah, kau sudah datang,” Sang sutradara menyambut Kris, “Kurasa kau akan senang bertemu lawan-lawan mainmu.”

Jadi, Kris akan beradu akting dengan dua aktor dan satu aktris.

Tapi mata elang Kris tidak beralih dari satu orang yang amat dikenalinya, biarpun baru sekali ini bertemu langsung.

Orang inilah yang pertama menjabat tangannya ramah.

“Kau Wu Yi Fan? Aku Han Geng.”

      **[Han Geng dan Kris keluar.]**

 

Sia-sia masa _trainee_ Suho selama tujuh tahun. Bakatnya tak menonjol sama sekali di antara teman-temannya dalam _teaser_ grup.

“ _Screentime_ tak berdampak pada popularitas. Kau ‘kan barusan debut. Tenanglah, kau akan dikenal; _leader_ gampang terkenal.”

Suho tersenyum kecut. “Yesung- _sunbae_ , Anda ‘kan vokalis terbaik di grup Anda. Pastilah Anda mendapat sorotan terbanyak pada saat debut. Sedangkan saya tenggelam di antara semuanya.”

Yesung diam, lalu menepuk bahu Suho.

“Motivasi ada pada dirimu, sebenarnya. Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa.”

Dua tahun kemudian, Suho mendapat lebih banyak penggemar, lebih banyak _screentime_ di televisi, tetapi baru tahu bahwa Yesung lebih lama menelan kepahitan sebagai anggota bayangan.

      **[ **Yesung dan Suho** sempat tersembunyi.] _  
_**

Kangin pikir, Lay itu terlalu pendiam, macam boneka Mashi Maro. Keistimewaannya hanya satu: pandai menari.

Nyatanya tidak.

“Leeteuk- _hyeong_ benar-benar _member_ terpelit di sini,” curhat Kangin entah pada siapa, suatu ketika sambil merebahkan dirinya di sofa, “Bisanya cuma minta traktiran, padahal _leader.”_

Di dekat situ, ada Lay. Dengan wajah polosnya, ia menyahut, “Anggota tertua memang seperti itu, bukan? Xiumin- _hyeong_ juga tidak mau mentraktir kami karena bukan _leader._ Suho yang biasa mentraktir, tetapi belakangan uangnya menipis, tinggal sepuluh ribu won saja. Kemarin, D. O. membongkar dompetnya dan menunjukkan pada kami semua.”

Hei. Mashi Maro ini ternyata...

Menggeser duduknya, Kangin bertanya, “Punya rahasia lain?”

      **[Kangin dan Lay bocor.]**  

 

“Waa, waa!” Baekhyun berguling-guling di atas kasur. Keadaan lapar darurat yang mematikan sedang melandanya! Beruntung, Shindong datang.

“Ada _pizza_ jumbo! Baekhyun, sini cepaaaat!”

Bocah mungil itu langsung melompat turun dari ranjangnya. “Aku datang, _Sunbae_!”

Berbekal saus tomat, garpu, dan pisau, Baekhyun dan Shindong menamatkan _pizza_ jumbo itu.

“Kenyang, kenyang!” Baekhyun mengelus-elus perutnya, “Tapi aku masih mau tambah lagi kalau ada!”

“Bagaimana bisa kau yang makan lebih banyak jadi lebih kurus dariku?! Aku tidak ingin terus-terusan bulat begini! Dunia tak adil!!!”

“Makanya, Shindong- _sunbae_ harus sering mengoceh dan—“

“Diaaam! Dasar duo berisik!” teriak Heechul yang sedang tidur cantik di lantai dua.

      **[Baekhyun dan Shindong hobi makan.]**  

 

Donghae muntah-muntah. Penyebabnya ada di lantai dua, katanya. Penasaran, Leeteuk segera naik, mencari etiologi penyakit Donghae yang mengerikan ini.

“Wow, _Sunbae_ , kau punya kemeja _pink_? Ini pas denganku!”

“Kau boleh mengambilnya jika ingin, tetapi kaus kaki Piglet ini boleh untukku, ya?”

Pemuda bermuka dinosaurus menggeleng cepat. “Jangan! Itu pemberian _Eomma_! Ambil saja selimut _pink_ ku di kopor yang sebelah sana!”

“Tapi, tapi Chen...” Pemuda mirip kelinci yang memegang kaus kaki Piglet mulai pasang _aegyo_ , “...kaus kaki ini lucuuu!”

Kalau ini _game_ CounterStrike, anggaplah Chen si dinosaurus sudah kena _headshot_ gara-gara _aegyo_ seniornya.

“Baiklah, Sungmin- _sunbae..._ Itu buatmu...”

 _Pink_ di mana-mana. Leeteuk pusing.

      **[Sungmin dan Chen _pink-aholic._ ]**

 

“Ke mana monyet itu?”

Shindong menoleh karena dengusan kesal Heechul. “Eunhyuk?” tanyanya.

“Memang siapa lagi monyet di sini? Aku butuh tangga untuk mengambil cerminku yang disembunyikan Kyuhyun di atap! Kibum bilang Eunhyuk yang pakai!”

Kata Shindong, Eunhyuk di halaman, jadi Heechul melesat ke sana.

Oh, itu tangganya.

“Chanyeol!!! Mengalahlah sama orang yang lebih tua!” rengek Eunhyuk, berusaha meraih cadangan pisang _dorm_ yang entah bagaimana bisa berada di atap (mungkin kejahilan _magnae_ pula).

‘Si tangan panjang’ (secara harfiah, bukan pencuri) menunjukkan senyum khasnya yang seterang mercusuar.

“Pisangnya semua buatku, hehe! Makanya tinggikan badanmu, _Sunbae_ , biar bisa menjulur begini!”

“Yeol, itu pisangkuuu!!!”

      **[Eunhyuk dan Chanyeol monye--salah--suka pisang.]**

 

 _Espresso_ , _checked._ Kacamata, _checked_. Musik klasik, _checked._ Sarapan hari ini hampir siap.

“Ada yang kurang.” gumam Siwon. D. O. masuk ruang makan dengan sepiring _toast_ dari bengkel roti. “Inikah yang kurang, Siwon- _sunbae_?”

“Bukan, bukan. Ah, tetapi terima kasih sudah membuatkan ini, Dio- _ya._ ”

“ _Ne, Sunbae,”_  Mata bulat D. O. menangkap lembaran-lembaran di meja depan, “Ah, kurasa aku tahu apa yang ketinggalan. Sebentar, kuambilkan.”

Tak lama kemudian, D. O. berjalan kembali ke ruang makan sambil membaca koran. Siwon menjentikkan jari. Itu yang dia lupakan: koran Inggrisnya.

“Apa _headline_ nya?”

“Inflasi.”

Dan dua orang itu membaca dengan serius berita bahasa asing yang jadi _headline._

      **[Siwon dan D.O. membaca koran berbahasa Inggris.]**  

 

“Teukie- _hyeong_ , izinkan aku mengakhiri latihan duluan, ya... Aku kangen _Eomma_ di Mokpo dan harus meneleponnya...”

“Psst. Lanjutkan saja latihannya, Hae, keburu para _hoobae_ EXO datang.” Leeteuk mengingatkan. Donghae menggeleng. “Aku begitu kangen _Eomma_ , _Hyeong_... Apalagi dia sekarang sedang sakit dan dia... dia... hiks...”

Serangan satu: _aegyo._ Serangan kedua: tangisan. Matilah Leeteuk.

“Oke, oke, tetapi sebentar sa—“

“Suho- _ge-hyeong_!!! Sehun tidak membolehkanku meminjam MP3-nya! Marahi dia!”

“Tao, jangan berisik. Di dalam, ada _sunbae_ Super Junior sedang latihan. Jangan mengganggu.”

“Tapi Suho- _ge-hyeong_... Hiks...”

Hm, _leader_ di luar dan di dalam ruang latihan sama-sama harus bersabar, rupanya. Satu menghadapi ikan, satunya melawan panda.

      **[Donghae dan Tao manja.]**  

 

“ _Sunbae_ masak apa?” Kai melongok ke dapur, tergoda aroma sedap dari panci Ryeowook. Si _eternal magnae_ tersenyum manis. “Ini kare. Kau mau bantu aku memotong sayuran? Mudah, kok.”

“Baiklah.” Tanpa gerutuan, Kai memotong bahan-bahan dengan perlahan, maklum baru belajar.

“Wah, bagus betul hasilnya, rapi seperti punya Dio.”

Kai nyengir malu. “Ada lagi yang bisa kubantu?”

“Benarkah kau mau bantu lagi? Jarang lho ada _magnae_ sepertimu, soalnya di—“

Drap, drap!

“Kai!” “Wookie!” “Ayo kita mengerjai Eunhyuk- _hyeong_ ; ada banyak pisang di kulkas, ‘kan?”

Sesaat lalu, Ryeowook dan Kai dengan rajinnya memasak bersama. Beberapa detik kemudian, keduanya bertukar seringai setan.

Oh, _magnae._

      **[Ryeowook dan Kai _magnae_ baik-baik yang gampang dihasut.]**

 

Di awal debut, Sehun kecil teramat pemalu. Para _hyeong_ sulit sekali menyentuhnya.  Sesekali, ia memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin raksasa ruang _dance_ , ingin berkumpul tetapi sungkan sama kakak-kakaknya _._

Terkadang, cermin itu tidak memantulkan bayangan Sehun, tetapi... pemuda lain. Ia lebih mungil dan sering tersenyum—yang secara misterius menenangkan Sehun. Si pemuda juga berada terpisah dari sebelas orang lainnya di cermin. Sebelas orang yang bukan _hyeongdeul_ Sehun.

“Sehun, ayo latihan!”

Ketika Lu Han menarik Sehun dalam formasi, pemuda putih susu di cermin ditarik seorang pemuda cantik—yang bukan Lu Han.

 _Hei, lihatlah, kau punya teman, Sehun._ Hyeong _mu juga menyayangimu, sama sepertiku._

      **[Kibum dan Sehun pendiam di awal debut.]**  

 

Di masa-masa sekarang, Sehun berubah. 180 derajat. Bayangan pemuda pendiam yang aneh di ruang _dance_ telah lenyap.

Berganti seringai jahil.

“Woi, Sehun!!!” Seorang pria muda ikal menyampirkan lengan di bahu Sehun, “ _Partner-in-crime_ ku! Ayo, kita main!”

Sehun mengangguk. “Kali ini siapa? Eunhyuk? Donghae? Tao? Suho?”

Nah, dengar itu. Mana ada kata _–sunbae_ dan _–hyeong_? Dua akhiran itu lenyap kalau Sehun bertemu Kyuhyun, pionir _member_ muda kurang ajar di agensi.

“Nanti dulu. Ada sasaran dan teknik yang tidak biasa, tetapi kita harus ajak Wookie dan teman gelapmu.”

Keduanya berjalan beriringan ke dapur.

 _Hyeongdeul_ , bersiaplah menghadapi ‘cinta’ dari dua _magnae_ kalian.

“Kai!” “Wookie!”

      **[Kyuhyun dan Sehun _evil magnae_  setelah lama debut.]**

 

* * *

 

**TAMAT**

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Akhirnya lengkap! 13 on 12! Tapi sayang banget nggak ada pembaca yang pingin nulis drabblenya... but anyway, thanks untuk idenya. Kangin-Lay itu bener-bener bikin otak blank. Ups, satu lagi, berhubung Kris dan Han Geng mau main film bareng, jadi drabblenya aku ganti ^^ Selamat membaca!


End file.
